Glader Girls
by webelongtothemaze
Summary: In an alternate Maze, where two come up at a time, the status quo of boys is broken by the arrival of two girls. With things carrying on as normal the girls find their place among the ranks of the Glade.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hellooo I'm Emma and this is Sarah, this is our first fanfic, we hope you like it, please give us reviews :) it would mean a lot. Thanks ;)**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the maze runner characters, the glade, the maze or anything in here except for Lizzy and Flo. **_

* * *

><p>14:39pm, 12th January, Surrey, England<p>

**School Dorms**

**Rita's PoV**

We were all attempting to cram for the English Lit. exam tomorrow, as always leaving everything 'til the last minute. Imogen, being the blond one, who clearly wasn't very fussed about the whole affair, was casually taking a nap on the floor curled up in a fetal position. Izzy and I, however, were crammed on the unnecessarily small single bed, with me huddled up to the radiator trying to warm up and Izzy just sprawled her long legs all over the rest of the bed and me. Being a thin hourglass shape with a cute, oval face and big, bright hazel eyes, her weight did not particularly inconvenience me. Boarding was unusually quite that evening, as no one apart from our overly keen friend Jo knew ANY quotations from Romeo and Juliet. Now of course it couldn't have just been a nice, calmish evening with tea, an obscene amount of junk food and some quality time with Shakespeare himself. The next thing I knew a large, grey, shimmering door-like opening appeared before us. Imogen received a slightly unpleasant wake up when I dropped my cup of scolding tea on her head, spilling it all over her. These ugly as hell morons in green boiler suits with massive gun-like weapons, containing what seemed to be blue lightning appeared in the center of my not so clean room. Jesus if I'd known I was having company I would have at least changed out of my pajamas, tidied my room and possible even brushed my dyed red hair, which was always getting tangled. The look on my friend's faces told me that this was probably not the right time to be considering my hospitable qualities and the state of my hair. When I actually drifted out of my daydream I realized that I was in a fairly uncomfortable situation, being held at gunpoint. The events that happened next escalated too quickly for me to fully comprehend. The green-suited, masked men grabbed my two panic stricken friends and hauled them into the dark grey nothingness, which quickly disappeared altogether.

**The Glade – two weeks later**

**3****rd**** person PoV**

They woke up in a room, darkness surrounding them and metal walls against their backs. It couldn't have been more that a couple of square meters big- more of a box than anything. The two girls in their panic quickly sensed each others presence.

"Hello? Is someone there," quivered a voice from the right side of the box,

"Yes" replied another, "Who are you?"

"Florence, you?"

"Elizabeth, mind if I call you Flo?"

"Yah, that's fine," She said with a smile that Elizabeth could not see, "and Liz for you?"

"Ugh no thanks, Lizzy if anything,"

"Lizzy it is-"

Florence was interrupted by a loud clanking noise as the two girls fell to the floor, as the room started moving. No not moving… ascending?

"Are we in a lift?" Elizabeth cried,

"I…I think so," replied Florence,

The box rises at a alarming speed, they could feel wind battering around them and the sudden movement made them feel queasy. The two girls sat in increasing panic for a while listening to the clanks and bangs of this seemingly old lift.

Elizabeth felt Florence take her hand so asked "are you scared?"

Florence replied too quickly "No."

"Well I am" Elizabeth gave a shaky laugh. "Feels like forever doesn't it?"

"Don't be stupid" Florence said lightly "half an hour max,"

Just as she said this metal room came to a stop, jolting them forwards.

"We've stopped,"

"Well done genius!" Sarcasm was dripping from Elizabeth's voice.

They fumbled around the room trying to find a way out but only bumped into crates and metal barrels.

A crack appeared in the celling and light poured into the room. Hiding their eyes from the light that felt like the sun was right outside the roof.

"Greenie Time" A low voice came from above.

This was followed by hollers and cheers that all faded into shocked silence...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We're back again, just a short update this time but we'll make it weekly on Sunday nights (GMT) ~ Emma and Sarah **

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the maze runner characters, the glade, the maze or anything in here except for Lizzy and Flo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lizzy PoV<strong>

When my eyes adjusted to the light and I stood up I saw about thirty faces staring down at me. All boys. Despite the fact I wanted to puke I had to find a way out, I had to run. One boy with floppy golden hair offered me his hand to get me out. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you" he encouraged.

_I doubt that_ I thought. I positioned my foot quickly on one of the crates and yanked his hand down to launch myself out. He crashed down behind me as I pushed through the group of boys laughing and jeering around me. I did all I could think to do. _Run. _

I sprinted as fast I could but it wasn't long before I realised that I was running towards a wall, with a quick glance over my shoulder I saw no one was following me. I saw a large gap in one of the walls and quickly changed path to that. With another glance over my shoulder I noticed that they where coming after me now. This only pushed me on further. Pushing down the urge to vomit, I told my screaming legs to keep going. I was almost at the opening. I felt bad for leaving Flo but I wouldn't risk my neck for her if she wouldn't move! One final look over my shoulder and they were gaining on me, but I was so close. But I soon saw them slow into stopping. I was so confused I forgot I wasn't looking where I was going.

And then _smack_.

I hit something hard but before I could fall over I felt arms coming up around me to catch me. I suddenly felt trapped. I squirmed and fought but even though I was strong, I wasn't as strong as him. I felt tears of panic well up in my eyes, but I would not cry right now.

"_Get off me" _I hissed at him, I still couldn't see his face.

"Not until you promise not to run"

I contemplated his offer for a second before realising I was out of options and at least if we let go of me I could calm myself down. I nodded hastily and his arms went slack.

I spun around and glared at my captor. Brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and damn he was hot.

**Flo's PoV**

_Crash_

_What the hell was that! _The sudden noise knocked me out of my shock. I look up trying to figure out what the eff was going on. Through the ceiling of the only place I can actually remember being, I saw thirty or so shocked faces staring down at me until my eyes landed on the one right in front of me. Golden hair, lanky frame and in a heap on the floor.

"You okay over there" I said to Goldie boy.

"Aren't I meant to ask you that" he said with a smile.

Remembering the faces all studying me panic seized me once more. I rocked myself back and forth as my heart rate sped up.

"Hey, hey calm down Greenie"

I look up into his face; if I weren't so panicked I would realise how cute he looked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review, thank you for reading it :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, back again. It's a bit short but hope you enjoy it, see you again next week :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the maze runner, just OC's.**

**Lizzy's PoV**

I collapsed back onto the ground and put my head between my knees. I saw his hand come out toward me. He may have been hot but _no one_ touches me when I'm having a panic attack.

"Don't touch me." I commanded, he was just trying to help I reminded myself and added a quiet "please."

I wondered distractedly if I knew that because I used to have them before.

_Count_ I told myself _1…2…3…4...5…6…7…8…9…10 _

"Okay, I'm calm." I said more to myself than anyone else, tucking my long legs in so that I sat cross-legged.

"Right, good, okay" he stumbled over his words nervously.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"The Glade" he said, I gave him a confused look and he laughed to himself, "its just what we call it, we all came up in the lift just like you and found it here."

"Who are you?" I realised I was sounding rude but I _needed_ answers, and I needed them now.

"Thomas"

"What happened to my memories?"

"They're gone"

"_Gone!?_ Forever?"

"Yes, again it happened to all of us"

"So you don't know how you got here either?"

"Nope, you got anymore questions?"

"Yes, Why aren't there any girls?"

**Flo's PoV**

I launched into my string of questions.

"Where…the Hell…am I? Who are you? Where did I come from? Where did you come from?"

"Look calm down and I'll answer 'e questions later" he looks over his shoulder to where Lizzy was sitting talking to one of the boys. "Or by the looks of it your fellow Greenie can tell you everything, Thomas isn't so good with withholding information"

"Her name's Lizzy"

"Yeah but what's yours?"

"I wanna know yours first"

"Newt"

"What kind of a name's that?"

"I didn't bloody name myself"

I stand up and look for a way out, but there are no gaps between the boys.

"So am I allowed out or what?"

A parting forms in front of me and a boy offers me his hand.

I take it and climb out of the box followed by Newt.

"Winston" the boy said in introduction with an American accent. I turn to Newt and ask,

"So are we in America or England?"

"What kind of a question's that?" he answered with a smile.

I look around hoping to see a few female faces.

"Where are the other girls?"

"That's the thing" Newt said cautiously, "We've never had a girl before"

"What!?" I turned on my heel and jogged over to Lizzy.

"My names Flo" I throw over my shoulder.

**Lizzy's PoV**

"Where are we meant to sleep then?"

"Well now you see that's a good question"

"And what about girls stuff, I mean who knows how long its been since my last period!" I heard a laugh and realized there was another boy with Thomas. He was defiantly Asian and had really big arm muscles. I narrowed my eyes and him.

"Seriously shut up." He did.

I saw Flo jog up to me, "Do you know what going on?" she immediately asked me.

With a flickered look back at Thomas I answered, "Um, kinda."

Floppy hair comes up behind Flo making me feel even more embarrassed.

"Um, sorry about earlier… I just kind of… I uh-"

"Don't worry about it." He laughed lightly.

"Finally one of you with a normal accent" I sighed; this got a real laugh out of him and a sarcastic 'ouch' from Thomas.

"Starting to think it was just us" Flo added

"Look I think its time for you to go see Alby"

Flo and I answered at the same time, "Who?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, new update for you, finally part of setting the scene but the story will really start to pick up next update. **

**Disclaimer: we do not own the maze runner. **

**Please rate and review, thanks ~ Sarah and Emma :)**

**Lizzy's POV**

We walked over to a ragged old wooden building. "Homestead" Thomas said seeing me looking,

"Why Homestead?" I asked,

"God Tommy this one's almost as curious as you," floppy hair said.

"Slim it shuck face!" Thomas replied jokingly.

_Slim it? Shuck face? _I guessed 'slim it' was along the line of 'shut up' but shuck? Not a clue. I decided I'd ask Thomas later, he seemed happy enough to answer my questions.

We stopped just outside the door and floppy hair told us to wait as he went inside. I craned my neck to get a glimpse of the inside but I wasn't very successful. As soon as he was inside I spun around to face Thomas.

"What's in there?" I asked with a smile hoping to get some more answers out of him.

He smiled back and answered, "Just where we all sleep, plus where the Med-jacks work,"

"Med-jack?" Flo piped up,

"Like the medics,"

"If it's just beds and a hospital, why can't we go in?" I was getting annoyed now; it was almost like they did it all on purpose to confuse me.

Thomas shrugged, "He probably thought it wasn't a good place for girls to go."

"Why? We're people not flowers." I turned on my heel and walked into the building and Flo followed me in. It wasn't much, two storey and looked like it had had a lot of work done to it. I headed towards the first door I could see and opened it while Flo went towards another. It was just like I thought, beds and mess. Flo and I met back in the middle of the hall by Thomas and confirmed we had both seen nothing interesting. We saw floppy hair walking towards us with a taller, dark-skinned boy.

"I thought I asked you to stay outside? Why did you come in?"

Flo shrugged and said "curiosity?"

Thomas shot up his hands as he got an accusation glance from Newt.

"Well I'm Alby," said the tall, dark-skinned guy. "Welcome to the Glade."

Flo's POV

Alby explained how the Glade worked; that two boys came up each month, well until now. He explained the rules to us, most seemed pretty obvious, but why couldn't we go outside the walls? Lizzy read my mind and asked,

"What's beyond the walls?"

"The maze," Thomas slipped out and instantly covered his mouth, "Klunk, sorry,"

"Slim it Tommy," Newt snapped.

"Why can't we go out there?" she pressed.

"Because it's dangerous" replied Alby and seeing the look of annoyance on her face added, "and no not just because you're a girl."

Suddenly the door swung open and a boy with a crate walked in looking rather embarrassed. "Um Alby, We, urr, found these in the box,"

"Slim it, what you got?" Alby demanded.

"I think it's best if you just take a look…"

Impatiently, Alby walked over, opened the crate and pulled out a packet of sanitary towels.

"That would be for us!" I said, snatching it out of his hands while Lizzy started cracking up with laughter behind me.

We walked out of Homestead followed by Newt, Thomas and Alby. We were all heading towards some guy called 'Frypan', the names around there were weird.

We picked up some kind of potato and minced meat dish, we weren't quite sure what it was at the time.

We sat on the floor, Lizzy next to me and Newt across from me in our small circle. Alby had left to sort out a fight, not too uncommon apparently. Lizzy was chatting away with Thomas who was good for answering her endless questions. Feeling quite awkward and bit like a third wheel I glanced up at Newt and shook my head at them. Newt moved and came and sat by me to end my third wheeling.

"He's jacked up on your friend already," Newt said jokingly gesturing at the pair babbling away next to us.

"Yeah, you'd have thought she'd be tired by now,"

"Tommy was just as bad when he came, 'cept no one would answer his questions,"

"Don't know why anyone is," We laughed for a while poking fun at them. It was nice to know I could talk to the guys. Something told me I wasn't the best at this back at home.

Thomas and Newt scarpered off to get us sleeping bags and we set up camp near the gardens, an area I hadn't noticed earlier. It wasn't even cold.

"We're with the Keepers all week," Lizzy whispered over to me in the dark

"The what?" I said, now frustrated that she knew more than me.

"The Keepers are like the job sections. There's the Blood house, Cooks, Track-hoes, Builders Med-jacks, Baggers and Sloppers. Well there is also the Runners, but you get chosen for that."

"Hold up Lizzy, think back to five hours ago when you knew as much as I did. Now start again."

Lizzy explained to me what they all meant, like Track-hoes worked in the gardens and Baggers were like the guards.

"If I become a Slopper I'm going to throw myself off the cliff,"

"Lizzy, there are no cliffs?"

"Yeah there's one in the Maze"

"And how do you plan to get there?"

She turned towards me, it was dark but I could see the sincerity in her hazel eyes.

"I'm going to be a Runner."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, so it's the girls first real day in the glade, so stuff will happen! YAY! Anyway hope you like it, please rate and review ~ Emma and Sarah.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the maze runner**

**Lizzy's POV**

I was so glad I had a couple hair ties on my wrist when I woke up, but the only problem would be finding a mirror, maybe even a hairbrush. Realising that up until this point there had been no need for them I gave up my idea and used my fingers to get the worst of it out. I shoved my hair up into a messy bun. Flo was sitting upright but so far hadn't moved an inch. I tapped her with the toe of my boots to shake her out of her daydream.

"Flo…FLO!" she looked at me finally,

"Hmm?"

"Time to get up you lazy arse,"

"But its so early," she whined

"How do you even know what time it is?"

"I don't, but I don't want to get up, therefore it's too early,"

I grab her by the back of her shirt and haul her upward.

"What was that for?"

"Well you weren't going to get up yourself." She gave me a small look of annoyance before sighing and deciding to leave her messy blond hair in the plait from yesterday.

We rolled up our sleeping bags and trudged over to get some breakfast. Once we got it Newt waved us over. He was standing by a small, chubby guy, couldn't have been more than thirteen – he was the youngest I'd seen around here.

"This is Chuck," Newt informed us gesturing to the small boy,

"Hi" he waved at us,

"Starting from today you're with the Keepers, each day a new Keeper. Greenies get shown around by the previous Greenies, but since Thomas is a runner, he can't do that, so you both have Chuck."

I looked down at Chuck; he looked a little intimidated by me, probably because I was so much taller than him, but I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You're with the Builders today, Gally is the keeper of the Builders. I've got to go so I'll see you later."

I turned to Chuck once Newt was left and asked him who Gally was.

"He's Keeper of the Builders,"

"Well I already know that, don't I?" I said sarcastically, he turned a bit red and I instantly felt like apologising.

"I guess so, but I'll warn you, he's not to happy about seeing you two pop up in the Box, he's got an opinion about it too,"

"What kind of an opinion," Flo asked skeptically,

"He says that you've messed things up, that bad things are gonna happen because you showed up."

_Well there's no need to be such a dick about it_

When we found the builders they were starting on a new wing for Homestead.

"Hey, Slopper! Why don't you go clean the toilet, did an extra big one today!"

_Urgh! _Why did boys have to be so disgusting!

"You're so jacked, klunk brain!" Chuck shouted back, obviously trying not to sound too pissed off.

"Slim it, both of you!" said a tall guy with slick black hair; he must have been their keeper, Gally. He turned to us, "Just go grab some wood."

"Sorry, if you haven't noticed, we're new around here, mind telling us _where_ the wood is?"

"Why don't you shut your shuck hole!" well someone didn't appreciate my sarcasm.

"Hey!" I said raising my hands in mock surrender, "No need to get so grumpy at us for trying help."

"You're no use to us! You're _girls_. You're not strong enough to build or guard, you're too _'delicate' _to work in the blood house or with the med-jacks, and we all know neither of you has the chops to be a runner and we have enough Sloppers as it is." The sexist little pig's speech was quite amusing to me.

"You're a builder, right Gally? So why don't you just build a little bridge and_ get over it._"

His look of shock was mixed with anger. The _ohhhh's _and laughter that came from around me only increased it. I wasn't helping myself, but my anger at his prejudice opinion of me took over.

"I'm a girl, not a princess, don't forget that. And while you're at it, I'd like to remind you that I am perfectly capable of kicking your arse,"

Turning on my heel I went and grabbed some of the wood, taking some nails from the ground I went and got to work fixating it to the wall, with Flo's help, to keep it in place.

**Flo PoV**

By the end of the day the new wing hadn't actually got that much bigger, this was normal according to Chuck but it was still quite frustrating to have worked all day to make _that_. I sat with Newt at lunch, I felt bad for leaving Lizzy, but she and Chuck got along fine.

It was nice to spend time with Newt. He was friendly and actually listened to what I said, but he didn't think answering my questions would be the best way to help me find my place in the Glade. Despite him making me feel comfortable by nature, I couldn't help feeling nervous like I was going to say something stupid or fall on my face. It was like a tingle in my stomach, that felt _waaaaaay _too cliché.

It was five thirty, according to Newt, and the runners should be coming back soon. Newt had to run off as he had Glade stuff to do, what this entailed I had no idea. As he jogged off, I noticed something was off about the way he ran- he had a slight limp on his left leg. I'd have to ask him about it later.

I went to sit with Lizzy by the grove facing the west door.

"Gally," announced Lizzy "Is a dick."

I looked over at her and smiled at her.

"No, I'm serious! He's bitter and arrogant and….and…." Her speech trailed off into nothing as two figures came through the west doors, her eyes trailing after them.

"And he's a complete tosser." She finished looking back at me. Inwardly I smiled to myself seeing what, or rather _who,_ her distraction was caused by.

Thomas caught sight of us and jogged on over. Flicking my eyes over to Lizzy to see her reaction: her eyes widened in anticipation and her back straightened as if she had to look over something to see him. She looked back at me and caught me with my knowing smirk. For this I received a slap on the arm, a glare and a threatening, "not a word!" before she looked back and smiled as he came close.

"Hey, so sorry I couldn't show you round earlier, meant to be ex-Greenies job but they can't spare the runners."

"No, don't worry its fine," Lizzy said quickly,

"Did Chuck show you then?"

"Yeah he did,"

"Was your first day any good?"

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing while Thomas stood awkwardly having no clue to what we were laughing at.

"You could say that," Lizzy said still giggling to herself, "Can't say I made no enemy's though"

"Gally?"

"Gally." Lizzy then told Thomas the events of the day and Thomas was in hysterics at the end.

I had to give it to them, they where pretty cute together. Her sarcasm was not lost on him and their joint curiosity could have done it for all the Gladers in here. Feeling like the third wheel (again) I jumped up.

"I'll go get sleeping bags." I said to them, "do you have a bed Thomas?" I added hoping to keep them together as long as possible.

"Um no actually, but don't bother getting me a sleeping bag, I can do it later"

"No, don't think about it." I turned on my heel and ran towards Homestead.

**Lizzy PoV**

"Anything new in the maze today?" I pressed as Flo took off running, remembering our previous conversation we'd had about the cycles of the maze.

"No, still keeping to the cycles." He pushed the dirt around with his boots.

"There must be something you're not noticing." I insisted. If only I could have gone myself.

"Well _you_ have had your share of questions," he said teasingly, "now its my turn."

"Fire away,"

"You remember preferences right? Like your favourite colour and stuff?"

"You have free roam to ask me any question, and you start with 'what's your favourite colour?'" I asked mockingly.

"It's what came to mind!"

I laughed lightly and finally answered, "Pretty sure it was blue. What about you?"

"Hey, I'm the one asking questions here."

"Nope!"

"Oh, so you're setting the rules, are you?"

"Why in fact I am"

"Well go on then, what you got?"

"Turns, I ask a question, then you ask question and if possible we _both _answer!"

"Done, green."

"My turn!" I thought for a little while before coming up with, "Biggest fear?"

He looked slightly taken aback, he didn't see this one coming, "You've got me there." He was thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Isolation. Like being in the Box, but for a long time." We sat there contemplating this, until he asked, "well, it's your turn to answer."

"Seeing the ones I love die." I said looking him in the eye, wishing I could just melt into the chocolate in them.

"I think yours may have just topped mine," he said seriously.

_Why couldn't I have just kept up the light questions? _ I cursed myself

"Where shall we sleep tonight" I smiled looking up at Flo who had returned with three sleeping bags thrown over her shoulders.

For the rest of the night we continued our conversation, but keeping it light this time. I couldn't believe this, I felt so stupid! I'd been here what? A day? And already I had a crush on one of them! We were talking until I slowly slipped into subconsciousness. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, we're back for a mid-week update! Finally some real plot! Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, it would be really great if you could rate and review :) byeeee ~ Emma and Sarah**

**Disclaimer: we don't own the maze runner**

Flo PoV

"Why do their days have to start so early," I grumbled to myself tugging on my tennis shoes.

"I wonder what dreaded task we'll have today," Lizzy joined.

"You're with the Track-hoes today" said Newt coming up behind us. Suddenly alert I spun around, staggering to my feet.

I started at him self-conscious of the early morning look I had going on: bedhead, dark circles and groggy, confused expression.

I quickly run my fingers through my mane of uncontrollable hair trying to make it look at all acceptable.

I dragged myself to breakfast, with my lack of sleep catching up with me. However, despite staying up later than me, Lizzy seemed just fine with having so little sleep. Lucky Shank. The use of the Glader words in my head surprised me at how quickly I got used to them.

The morning went by making Lizzy and I realise we were not made to work in the fields at all, and with Lizzy so set on being a runner, I was left wondering what I would end up doing.

"I call lunch!" Zart shouted, bringing music to my ears.

"'Bout bloody time" I whispered to Lizzy.

Sitting in the dirt with a bowl of so-called hotpot with Lizzy and Chuck, I looked around for Newt, although he was nowhere to be seen. I turned back to Lizzy and Chuck who were chatting about the other Gladers.

"So have you made any friends yet?" he asked through a mouthful of hotpot.

"Thomas and Newt mainly,"

"Oh lets not forget Gally now Lizzy," I interjected.

Not much happened through the rest of the day. At five thirty Lizzy and I took up our position at the edge of the grove by the West door when roughly twenty minutes later, we saw Newt leave Homestead looking rather frantic. We jogged up to him and asked him what was going on.

"Thomas and Minho, they aren't back. If they aren't back in ten minutes, the doors will close on them."

"Then what?" Lizzy questioned,

"No one survives a night in the maze."

**Lizzy PoV**

I could feel some of the colour drain from my face. I had little friends here, but Thomas was one of them, even if I did have a crush on him. We ran to the North door that they where meant to come back through. From the door, we could only see about a hundred meters in. If they came round the corner now they would easily make it back.

"They'll make it back, right?" I asked Newt, unable to contain my anxiety.

"Yeah, of course," Newt said probably to convince himself as much as me

I stared more intently at the Maze as if my willpower would get him round the corner.

"Can't someone just look around the corner and see if they are near?"

"Not when the doors are closing any minute."

I returned my eyes to the maze. There was movement. _Thomas._

"Come on Thomas! Hurry!" I shouted out into the maze but then my eyes fell on what he hand strung over his shoulder. Minho?

There was a creek and a bang as the doors started to close.

_No, no, no, no. This isn't happening._

They where never going to make it, that much was obvious, the doors were half way to being closed. I had to act, do something, but what?

I wild impulse grabbed me; I didn't know what I was thinking, I just ran.

I ran through the doors. I ran to Thomas. He needed me and I was coming.

I heard Newt, Flo and many other voices shout my name from behind me. I didn't care; I _had_ to get to Thomas. The door where closing in around me, I was going to get crushed. I pushed my weight back onto my legs and threw myself forward just getting out before the doors sealed behind me.

I felt strong arms grab the front of my shirt and haul me to my feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing shank?!" Thomas' enraged face was only centi-meters from mine. Anger blasted in his eyes. "Is your head full of klunk? Are you too jacked to even know what you're doing?"

Angrily I shoved him away from me, "And there was me thinking my help might be appreciated."

"Help? You're committing suicide." He looked at me the anger slowly fading from his eyes replaced by the fear that was behind all this. "I can't let you die on my behalf,"

"And you won't have to let me. I'm not dying, you're not dying and Minho certainly isn't dying." I paused for a moment before asking, "He is alive right?"

"Yes he is," he was still angry, "He fell, I don't know what happened, it's like this root just wrapped itself around his leg. He hit his head pretty hard. He's out cold and I'm pretty sure he has a broken leg."

I looked down at Minho's unconscious body.

"Well now what?" he said, the annoyance was still there. "Are you going to wait for the Grievers?"

"Well we can't just leave him here." Why was Thomas acting like this? It just wasn't him.

"Then what do you say we do?"

I looked around me searching for a cave or somewhere we could hide him in.

"Are there any-"

"No, there are no caves"

I took to my search once more, "The vines," I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"The vines," I repeated, "how high do they go?"

"As high as we know the walls do," Thomas answered, "You wanna tell me what this is about?"

"We can tie him up in the vines, come on help me get him to the wall."

Together we dragged him to the wall and stood him up. With Thomas holding him up I tied one vine around his middle. Thomas and I climbed further up the wall and tied ourselves off around the waist. Thomas then hauled Minho up further and I tied him off. We repeated this until he was about forty feet off the ground. We tied him off with a final three vines, before carefully lowering ourselves back down.

That's when we heard it, a whirring clicking sound getting louder and louder.

"Grievers." Thomas said, the streak of panic returning to his voice. "We have to go." He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards a corner.

"No," I said with realisation, "We can't go together, if we split up it might get confused, it would give us a better chance at making it back."

"Well how do you plan on finding your way out of the Maze? You don't _know_ this place, you'll never find your way out."

"You have so much faith in me don't you," I smiled despite the circumstances, "I'll keep turning right, if I always take a right, I'll find my way back by always taking a left."

"The Maze is moving Lizzy,"

"Then I'll have to take that chance." The noises were loud now, if I was going to die, I wasn't going to die without doing this. I reached out and scrunched my hand into his shirt and dragged him towards me. I locked my lips on his with fear running through my veins mixed with something beautiful. My anxiety held until his arms came up around me and _he kissed me back_!

I broke the kiss first hearing the whirring noises as if they where right in my ear. "Try not to die, klunk head." I whispered before turning on my heel and running off into the Maze.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Helloooo! Emma and ****Sarah****here, completing the next part of the story, next update on Wednesday, hope you guys enjoy it. Please rate and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own maze runner (much to your surprise)**

**Flos PoV**

Shouting her name my fingertips scraped the edge of her top as she bolted through the doors. I felt Newt's fingers curl around my wrist to stop me running after her. I tried to pull myself out of his grasp but I was too late anyway, the doors had started to close and there was no way I would make it without being crushed now.

I stopped struggling and looked around; all eyes were turned to the gap my friend had left. I looked up at Newt but he seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the door as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't either.

"I'm going to stay here until the doors open again and if they do not return - which they will - then I will go in there myself and drag them back." I growled angrily, more to myself than to Newt.

"Don't you get it? No one survives a bloody night in the maze. No one." He fumed, finally turning to face me. I could feel the anger radiating off him and subconsciously moved back.

"I don't care. What if they do somehow make it through the night? They're going to need help, they'll be exhausted probably, not to mention injured. It looked like Minho couldn't walk. "

"Another reason why they won't make it."

"Fine. You go to sleep. I am staying here."

"For you to just run into the maze the first chance you get? Not bloody likely. I'm not loosing any more Gladers tonight."

I just glared at him. This wasn't something to be disputed. He let out a quiet sigh. He seemed to realise he was trying to change what had already been decided.

"I'll stay too. Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes but was glad for the company. We sat down with our backs resting on a tree, falling into a comfortable silence. I kept my eyes on the door, willing them to open but it was no use, the doors stayed firmly shut.

As night fell and the Glade became quiet, I could hear the Maze moving. The screeching and banging was more noticeable nearer the walls than my normal sleeping space. The sounds pulled another wave of fear through me. A moving maze must have provided countless dangers for my friends.

**Lizzy's** **PoV**

I turned right, then right again, moving further and further from the whirring noise. I hoped Thomas was okay. I**'**d slowed my run down to a jog certain that I'd lost the Griever on my tail. Part of my was curious as to what Grievers looked like the other part of me was just glad the creators had sent me up wearing a sports bra. I turned right again before I heard a groan, but I didn't know where it was coming from. It sounded as if… It was coming from the _wall._ Jumping back I quickly turned around and sprinted. I threw myself left, then left again and took as many lefts as I could see. I had to get back to the vines before the maze changed. I saw the final left I had to take right up ahead of me, but the maze was changing and the wall was turning, blocking it off. I ran at it with all I had and slipped through by the skin of teeth. I wanted to inhale as much air as possible, but I knew I would have to wait and listen first. I hid under the cover of the ivy and breathed as quietly as my strained lungs would allow me before realising I could hear nothing but the moans and groans of the walls. Swallowing as much air as I could I leant forward and put my hands on my knees for support.  
>I heard rustling in the vines next to me and held my breath. My heart skipped, and I wondered if this was out of fear that it was a Griever or hope that it was Thomas. I felt a hand reach out and close around mine before hearing a quiet, "Lizzy?"<p>

"No. Lizzy went back through the doors, I'm just some other random girl the creators sent to terrorise you."

"Slim it, I've been circling for the last hour looking for you."

"Well you found me, is it your turn to hide now?"

"How the hell are you doing that?"

"What, awaiting my imminent death, while unleashing a lifetimes worth of sarcasm?"

"Yeah that."

"You see now, if I let myself fear it, it becomes a possibility. Right now I don't fear it, so it isn't a possibility. Well, unless of course, you decide to pull one of those knives on me."

"That's the stupidest reasoning I've heard in a long time."

"It works though."

I was suddenly aware that I was still holding his hand, I gave him a squeeze of reassurance, he clearly wasn't happy about being in the maze at all. In his defense he'd seen Grievers in action, I hadn't. He had more to be afraid of.

"It's great being out here in the dark with come big cuddly Grievers strolling around, but it would be nice to know the bloody time."

I saw a blue light on Thomas wrist.

"You have a watch?"

"Yeah and its midnight, we're half way there."

"Oh jack getting out, how do I get a watch?"

"You become a runner,"

"Good thing that's exactly what I intend to do,"

"Good that,"

"What?"

"After this I don't see how they _can't _make you a runner,"

"Because that's _obviously_ why I came out here, it had _nothing_ to do with saving your sorry arse from the-"

"Grievers"

"Exactly!"

"No! Shh, I can hear them, come on." Dragging me by the hand he led us out of the vines and through the ever changing maze. I tried to keep track of the turns we took, but they were too random, too spontaneous. We ran keeping our pace fast, but not overly. The whirring didn't stop and we were running for a few miles before we reached a crossroad. I looked down the left as Thomas looked down the right. He turned to look at me, speaking between breaths, "This way should get us closes to the west-" This time I cut him of as I grabbed his hand and hauled him down the left. Rounding the corner behind Thomas had just been a large blob of green slime with many mechanical legs sticking out of it. I didn't get a very good look, but I'm sure I wouldn't have wanted a closer one.

"We can't outrun it." Thomas shouted in my direction.

"Then stop."

"This is not the time for sarcasm!"

"I'm serious Thomas."

"Then what, get stung?"

"Now you're the one being sarcastic." I pointed out knowing this was not the time, but I just couldn't help it. "But we stop and it comes towards us and we split to either side, it will come straight past us, then we turn and run the other way. Hopefully it will be confused and we'll lose it."

"You're jacked."

"Got any better ideas?" we were running out of time.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One!" We both shouted as we turned to face the Griever thundering towards us. When it was no more than a meter away I screamed, "Now!"

We both jumped to the side as it came barreling past us and we quickly started to run again.

**Flo's PoV**

As I stared at the wall, I saw something strange to the right of the door. In the darkness of the night I couldn't quite make it out- it looked like a carving or an etching, hidden by ivy far up the wall. It was to high up to be an engraving done by a Glader. I put it to the back of my mind to investigate later; I had bigger problems to deal with.

After an hour I decided to make conversation, as I was sure we wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

"So how long have you been here?" I questioned. Newt jumped at the sudden noise but quickly relaxed realising it was just me.

"Since the beginning. It's been two years since we first arrived." He continued looking straight ahead.

"_We_ first arrived?"

"Yes, at first they sent a group of twenty Gladers, after that they sent two Greenies each month but it wasn't easy. Even with our numbers it took a while for things to get to where they are today. You wouldn't have liked it."

I sensed that there was something he wasn't telling me but I didn't push it. I had an uneasy feeling that there was something everyone who knew Newt well was hiding.

After that the conversation died and we stared into the darkness again, there wasn't anything to talk about.

**Lizzy's PoV**

Thomas led me through the maze and just when we lost it I saw something else on the wall. It was no bigger than ten inches long.

"What is that?" I asked Thomas,

"Shuck! Beetle blade," He instantly tugged be forward to start running again, "They always seem to turn up right before the Grievers."

_Just our luck _I thought jogging through the maze. Thomas drew a water bottle out of the small pack he had on his back and offered it to me. I accepted it with gratitude. I was bloody parched. Making sure not to drink more than half the bottle before I gave it back I drank with generous gulps. I didn't know how I was going to survive until six; it must have been at least one by now. We kept running, the Griever hot on our heels. We were coming up to a T-section.

"Which way?" I demanded.

"Left, right will only get us to the cliff,"

"Let's go right."

"What!?"

"Trust me. Please, please, trust me."

"I trust you." He sounded more sincere saying it than I had ever heard him say anything. At the T-section we turned right and ran until we got to the cliff, the Griever was right behind us now. I locked eyes with him, hoping he would understand because there was no time to explain.

"One, Two, Three!" we jumped out the way at the Griever flew off the cliff. One moment if was in the air and the next it was gone. I peered over the edge expecting to see it falling, but there was nothing. It must have fallen very quickly, or maybe it was just to dark to see. I looked back at Thomas who was looking at me; I couldn't quite tell what was in his eyes.

"Did you see where the Griever went?" I asked, I was a little confused

"Off the cliff," He said with a smirk.

"No slinthead, after. I could have sworn it just disappeared…"

"It's pretty dark down there," He said holding out a hand to help me up. I considered not taking it, I didn't _need_ his help, but something told me that helping me wasn't the reason his hand was there. I put my hand in his and he gently helped me up. As soon as I was back on my feet he pulled me sharply so I fell into him. When I looked into his face he was grinning down at me.

"You're a shank, you know that right." I said smiling back at him. In reply he bent down and kissed me. My body reacted to him in a way I couldn't explain. It was like sliding puzzle pieces together that just fit. He held me against him as if I would disappear at any moment. I pushed myself against him; I wanted to feel his body touch mine. His hands slipped down to my thighs as he jerked me upwards and pinned my back against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. It did occur to me that this was an odd place to be doing this, but I didn't care.

With my hands wound in his soft yet ridiculously knotty brown hair I let go of all of my apprehension of the Glade and fitting in. My safe-haven became where he was, and he was here with me. His arms, the first arms I remember being held by, the arms of a captor that made my heart quicken with panic, were now the arms of a boy who made my heart quicken with excitement. I was immersed in his embrace and he was pressing his body against me.

He pulled back gasping for air and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I couldn't think straight, every thought I had drifted back to him. He glanced down at his watch, "We've still got a few hours to kill."

I lay down on the cold hard floor of the maze with Thomas next to me and my head in his lap as I tried to get a bit of sleep. Thomas had insisted on being on first watch, but I suspected he had no plans on waking me up once I was asleep.

He curled a piece of my hair around his fingers after he had got me to struggle my hair out of its bun and it now cascaded around his legs. His arm was slung over me protectively and even though I was in one of the most dangerous places I could be, I was safe.

**Flo's PoV**

I woke up to realise that first, I had been sleeping whilst my best friend was running for her life in the Maze and secondly, my head was resting on something strong and warm.

Shuck!

I had been sleeping on Newt's shoulder! I quickly sat upright and looked at the wall again trying to hide my fierce blush. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Newt doing the same thing. He looked like he had been up all night, unlike me, and I wondered why he hadn't woken me up.

The sound of the doors opening quickly made us both jump up, our embarrassment forgotten for the moment. I jogged over to the doors praying that they were all waiting for us one the other side.

My heart sank as I saw the empty door way. They weren't coming back; I had been stupid to believe they would make it a whole night against the Grievers. I started to turn around so that Newt wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes when I heard a shout.

"Hey, a little help here?"

The words sounded suspiciously like Minho's but where was he? Newt and I exchanged glances then entered the Maze. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Up here!"

I swung my head up looking for the source of his voice. To my utter most astonishment he was far up the wall, attached by vines around his waist. I called Newt over who was searching further down the corridor and pointed him out.

"How the hell did they get him up there?" He muttered.

Seeing as we had no other option Newt climbed the vines whilst I went to get the med-jacks. By the time I was back, Newt had got Minho down and we could see the damage. His leg was broken, that was obvious from the unnatural angle of his leg and his head was bleeding. Newt went with the med-jacks to help but I stayed, I wasn't ready to give up yet.

**Lizzies PoV**

When I woke up it was till dark, Thomas was shaking my lightly.

"Hey," He whispered, the events of the previous night came flooding back to me; I would have kissed him now if I wasn't so sure I had morning breath. Instead I just smiled like an idiot.

"Its five-thirty, we should run back to the doors,"

"You never woke me up for my watch," I accused scraping my hair into a high ponytail.

"You-"

"Look cute when I sleep?"

"Why do you have to be able to guess so easy?"

"Why do you have to be so cliché?" I teased back.

We ran for a good half hour before we where nearing the door. When we got there the door was already open, but there was someone waiting on the other side that spotted us. Flo.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well hello people of the internet, new update again. Hope you enjoy, please review! it would be much ****appreciated**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the maze runner; however, we do own love for it** :)

**Flo's PoV**

I waited, sitting in the ground outside the entrance. Minutes passed by slowly and every second seemed to drag out. I was about to give up and accept they were never coming back when I saw a flicker of a shadow rounding a corner. I stood up just in time to see something I had let go of hope for: Lizzy and Thomas.

I held back the urge to run inside the maze and squeeze her to death for scaring me like that that. I grinned at her and she grinned at me. As soon as she crossed the threshold of the Glade I was hugging her. I couldn't believe she was alive. Not matter what I had told myself there had always been a bit of doubt. I could feel a wide smile on my face.

Thomas left quickly to go and find Newt and Minho leaving the two of us alone. He seemed to understand.

Once my initial happiness had subsided I felt something else flare up inside me. Anger. Anger at Lizzy for scaring me and putting her life in danger, I had to know why she did it.

I pulled myself out of her arms and stared her in the eyes. I had to look up a bit but right now height wasn't an issue, I was angry and she knew it.

"What in the name of everything we know were you thinking Lizzy?! You do realise you could have easily died! What would I have done then? I couldn't come after you, I had no idea if you were still alive and I can't even think what in the Glade would have made you run in like that. I know you want to be a runner but that was insane."

Lizzy seemed taken aback by my outburst.

_Good._

"I did have a reason Flo, just not the one you think."

"What then. If it wasn't to prove you should be a runner then-" I stopped, the realisation hit me. "It was Thomas wasn't it?"

She paused momentarily contemplating her options.

"Yes, it was." She finally admitted. "When I saw him about to be trapped I lost all rational thinking. All I could think was that Thomas was in danger and he needed my help."

"Oh Lizzy. What are we going to do with you." My anger dimmed slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, really. I... I just wasn't thinking."

"You're forgiven, for now. But if you do anything like that again..." I didn't need to continue, my eyes said it all.

We went to the grove where she recounted what had happened that night, how they had tied Minho up and had to split because of the Grievers. They had even managed to trick the Grievers into jumping of the cliff. It was all pretty incredible, but the last bit was even better. She had kissed Thomas. I felt a swirling mix of joy and envy. I was so happy for her, but at the same time I realised I was jealous that it was Thomas and Lizzy, not Newt and me. Just as she finished her story Newt came jogging up to us with a grim expression.

"Lizzy, personally I'd like to thank you so much for what you did for Minho, and most likely for Thomas as well, but it's not up to me. There's a meeting going on right now and I've got to bring you in."

"Good luck." I told her before she stood up and left for Homestead.

**Lizzy PoV**

I walk into Homestead and further through to a room filled with nothing but twelve chairs set up like a courtroom. Eight of the seats were in jury space, filled with the eight keepers, except one. There were two chairs in the middle, one filled by Alby. On one side of him was Gally. On the other was Thomas and a spare chair, my chair. I took my seat next to Thomas wiping away the sweat on palms. I looked up at the expectant faces. Newt took the seat next to Alby as the trial began.

"We all know why we are here, Gally called a meeting to discuss the fate of Lizzy, who broke the rules to enter the maze last night."

Thomas stiffened beside me, but made no outburst.

"Thomas is against this, blah, blah, blah, just get on with it."

As Alby sat down, after his rather informal introduction, Gally rose to start a completely dick-headed objection. It was ridiculous! He just kept going on and on about how I was a liability! Like, _Helloooo? I saved this guys life, cant't you see that_?

"Staying inside the walls is one of the three main rules, she has to be punished. We can't just let the other Gladers know that breaking the rules is okay, or well lose everything we have built over the last two years, and we can't risk that. So I propose, we banish her to the maze."

"What the hell Gally!?" Thomas' outburst was accompanied by the scraping of his chair.

"Thomas calm down," Newt said.

"No that's out of order, Yes she broke the rules, fine, but she saved Minho's _life_. Wasn't that worth breaking the rules?"

One of the keepers, I didn't know his name, spoke in answer, "Why couldn't you have done it?"

"Because while I was freaking out like a dumb shank, she was thinking, working out a way to save him, save all of us."

I looked at him gratefully, I knew he had no need to do this; in fact he was risking his reputation on mine.

"And no one has ever survived a night in the maze, and she did."

"As did you and Minho." Gally added.

"Because of _her_, don't you get it? Without her Minho would be dead, and so would I. She didn't just save our lives, she killed Grievers doing it."

Silence swept the room and all eyes were on me.

"Is that true?" Alby asked me.

Great, now it was my turn to speak. All I had to say was one word, but the words got stuck in my throat. I cleared it before answering nervously.

"Yes, yes I did, but it wasn't that simple, I didn't just go up to it and stab it. I… it's complicated! It was coming towards us and we were by the cliff, so I told Thomas to jump out the way. We confused it and it just went off the cliff into the darkness."

"That doesn't sound like a kill, the Griever could have easily held onto a wall on the other side,"

"Gally, you don't even know what you're talking about," Thomas said jumping to my defence, "you've hardly ever stepped foot in the maze and when you did you got your ass stung by a shuck Griever. There is _nothing_ on the other side of the cliff. Nothing."

"He's right," Minho added.

"Look you can't banish her, she's the best we've got and we need her right now."

Thomas' words touched me, and I would have kissed him, but this was a wrong time, wrong place moment.

"We need a way out, and clearly no one else has the answers. She's been here three days and has got further than the rest of us, are you really gonna throw her out to the maze?"

"Okay," Alby got up and everyone else settled back into their seats, "She broke the rules, but with good intentions. So I'm not going to banish her." I let out a sigh of relief, "But," this has me holding my breath again, "She has to spend a night in the slammer."

"Wait," Newt said, "If she needs to go into the maze to finish what she started, she can't just run in anytime she wants, not without being a runner."

"What are you suggesting, we make her a runner?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Gally stood up in uproar, but Alby motioned for him to stay silent, so he did.

"Okay, done, but if you don't keep to the rules, the consequences will be more severe next time."

I nodded in agreement and understanding. I couldn't believe how lucky I was getting off like this. I night in the slammer couldn't be that bad right?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, so its just Emma here as it is half term (a one week break in the middle of each school term) so Sarah is back at her home and we are separated. Normally we are in boarding school and share a dorm making it easy to write, and for her to proof read everything that, as the Percy Jackson fandom will be aware of, my dyslexic (why make a word describing people who cant spell so hard to spell?) brain cannot see. **  
><strong>On a side-note: We will <em>not <em>be updating on Wednesday as Sarah and I are not around to write. See you guys next Sunday.**

**Please Review and follow us guys, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the maze runner**

**Lizzys PoV**

My night in the slammer was shit.

After running all night I got to sleep during the day for a bit but not for too long or I wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night. As it turned out, I didn't get much sleep that night anyway; as you can imagine sleeping on cold concrete isn't exactly the most enjoyable experience. I missed breakfast because I was sleeping but I managed to get a big lunch, Frypan was one of the people who was thankful that I had saved Minho's life, so gave me a big helping.

I drank as much water as I could before sundown when I had to go into the slammer. I got no food or water that night and I was starving. Flo saved me some stuff from breakfast and gave it to me as I got up and out.

I met Thomas in the middle of the Glade.

"How was your night?"

"Fantastic," I say with the usual level of sarcasm.

"Slammer can be rough,"

"So when do I start running?"

"Aren't you tired? Don't you want to, I don't know, rest?"

"Are you using sarcasm with me?" I say crossing my arms, surprised at his natural use of sarcasm, usually that's my job.

"Maybe I picked it up from you," He nudged my arm jokingly.

"Is it too late to go into the maze?" I say pushing my earlier question.

"Not too late, but we can't go too far, we've already lost a couple of hours,"

"Wait, how come you're not already in the maze?"

"Finally picking up on that, huh? Well the thing is, I lost my running partner to a broken leg, not to mention there is a new runner who needs my skilled guidance through the maze."

"Oh," I say with mock questioning, "And who might that be?" I smile turning to him.

He smiled in return, "Come on, let's get you kitted up."

They kept all the running gear in the map room. I swapped my boots for a pair of running trainers, got a watch and a small backpack to keep water and some food in. We would have to stop for lunch in about an hour or two. When we got to the open doors Thomas stopped,

"Right so rules boiled down: keep running, don't look back, stay with me, keep running."

"Simple enough," I said unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

**Flo Pov**

As my morning began, I was pissed. Not only had I another day of stupid jobs, but my companion already had a job, and it was a freaking amazing job. Not to mention the fact she gets complete privacy with the guy she likes, while I have to stand around awkwardly, with no one but Chuck to keep me company.

"So, what's lined up for me today?" I ask Chuck as he comes bumbling over.

"Blood house today, too bad your friend is not here to help you, nasty job this one,"

_Great._

"Does that mean I get to kill Gally?"

"I wouldn't say that to loud, he's pretty angry today, thanks to your friend."

"Right let's just do this."

Out of all the jobs I had encountered, this had to be the worst. Unlike some of these savage teenage boys, I took no pleasure in killing little goats. Cooking them? Fine. Killing them? Nah.

"Your doing it wrong." Winston came over to me,

"How do you even kill things wrong? How is there even a wrong way for this?"

"You just gotta make it a clean cut. Hard and fast."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not accustomed to slaughtering animals."

I told myself to calm down, I didn't want to make any more enemies, but I was just so annoyed. It wasn't fair that she got to be a runner, her dream job, while as here getting blood all over myself.

Lunch was called and I couldn't get out of there faster. I stood in front of the tap for at least ten minutes trying to scrape all of the blood off my hands.

I met Newt outside Frypan's kitchen, and as I stared into the puddle of food on my plate, I was a little off put by my mornings work.

"Are you not hungry?" Newt asked me seeing me push it around.

"I think I might be a vegetarian." I say grimacing.

"No room for veggies here, shank,"

I force a spoon of it into my mouth, and once I was over the fact that I most probably killed this animal, it tasted pretty good.

"There you go, you'll need that energy this afternoon."

"What do _you_ even do on a daily basis?"

"I sort out disputes among the Gladers, if I'm not needed there I spend some time in the map room, and once I get sick of that I usually just help out the Med-jacks or the Track-hoes."

"Sounds like you can't make up your mind what job you do."

"I guess you could say that," He said smiling, an infectious smile provoking one to form on my lips.

"You got any ideas of what you want to be yet?"

"No clue, I really can't say my skills lie in the slaughter house,"

"Yeah neither do mine," His smile turned mocking and so I playfully whacked him on the arm.

On accompanying me back to the blood-house be wrapped his arm around me in a half-hug of comfort, as I would soon be re-entering my least favourite building in the Glade, yeah my life sucked.

**Lizzy PoV**

I had thought that maybe I was just going fast because of the adrenalin last night, but as it turned out I was in pretty good shape. I had no trouble keeping up with Thomas and nothing about him suggested that he was holding back so that I wouldn't feel weak. As we ran I memorised, as best I could, the corners we turned. I tried to get a good mental image of the maze. I hated feeling so reliant on Thomas for a way out. The cliff was quite a few miles away from the doors that we had entered from which meant we would have to stop for lunch before we got there.

Dropping ourselves to the ground, we reached into the tiny packs that we carried and brought out are packed lunched, I felt like a kid on a school trip. After quickly devouring my sandwich, I instantly regretted it knowing that I would have a stitch in my stomach later.

I looked over at Thomas. He was only half way through his and was looking at me humour in his eyes at my frantic eating habits. So I walked over to him and picked his out of his hands and tore off a bit for myself.

"Hey what's that for?" He exclaimed,

"You needed help hurrying up." I said teasingly,

"But we can rest for another five minutes before we have to get running again,"

"But once you finish eating we can do other things in those five minutes," I looked at his wide-eyed puppy face before laughing at him.

In one bite he downed the rest of his lunch, "Finished," He said grinning and while pulling me on top of him. I bent me head forward touching my forehead against his teasingly before leaning into place my mouth on his. My hands found their way easily into his hair while his rested on my back. I laughed against his lips and I could feel his chest shake as he returned it. I couldn't remember being happier than this, but then again I couldn't remember much at all.

Peering down at my watch I noticed we had overrun.

"Five minutes is up," I whisper through our final kiss, In return I got the puppy-eyes again. I just rolled mine and got up.

"Come on Tommy, gotta reach the cliff sooner or later."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah Tommy." I said smirking.

I reached out my hand to help him up and we set off again. The last part of the leg I remembered from the previous night.

As we approach the end of the cliff we slow into a walk, peering over the edge to get a better look. It went down further than I could see into blackness.

"Is this the only cliff in the maze?" I asked Thomas,

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if it's the only one, its got to be important, right?"

"I guess so, I still don't know why you wanted to come here."

"Because I didn't see the Griever fall last night, it was as if it vanished. Yes it was dark, but I'm sure it vanished."

Thomas looked at me for a while longer before staring at his feet.

Great, now he thinks I'm crazy.

I was about to look away in embarrassment before I see him bend down and pick up a rock and fling it over the cliff. The rock sliced through the air right over the threshold of the cliff and within seconds it was gone, if you had blinked you would have missed it.

I looked up to his face to see total shock, so he hadn't believed me after all, but he did now. He looked after the rock in shock. I looked around us and found another rock and repeated what he had done, and just like the rock before it, it vanished into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WE'RE BACK! and together, no more separation (yeah we're that sad) We will try to resume Wednesday updates, no promises though :( See you guys soon, byee please review, we haven't got many and we would really appreciate them :) **

**Disclaimer: We don't own La maze runner **

**Flos PoV**

End of the day was called at around six and I caught sight of Lizzy who was milling around in the middle of the glade talking to Newt with Thomas. As I started to walk over Newt turned to go back into Homestead, I was a little disappointed but I was still going to see Lizzy. Thomas waved her goodbye and ran off god knows where whilst Lizzy looked around catching my eye.

"Who did you kill?"

"My soul,"

"Nice to know you had one in there,"

"Oh shut up,"

"Damn you for getting my hopes up, thought I could come home to a Gally free Glade,"

"Hard luck,"

"Oh Flo, I need to tell you something, you know the cliff in the maze?"

"Well I've never seen it obviously, but yes,"

"Its not just a drop into darkness, it's a portal!"

"A what? A portal? I may be gullible but I'm not _that _gullible,"

"I'm not joking around Flo,"

"Lizzy I'm not in the mood, I've spent my whole day butchering little animals,"

"You're unbelievable! I am _not _taking the piss. I honestly think this is the way out of here. It's the only cliff in the maze, it must be important."

I fixed her with a glare to emphasise the fact that I did not care about her impossible ideas to get us out of the glade.

"Look Lizzy, the last thing I want to be doing right now is listening to your exciting adventures and discoveries in the maze with Thomas, okay? Just because you've got out of doing all the other boring jobs, that I now have to do alone, does not mean you have the right to rub it in my face!" I snapped. A look of hurt and shock passed over her face.

"Wow Flo, never took you for the jealous type,"

"I'm not jealous of you."

"You are! Your jealous because I'm a runner."

"Why would I be jealous of you running around with _Thomas_ all day,"

"Are you kidding me? You're jealous of me having Thomas? Is that what this is about?"

"Shut your shuck face!"

As our argument had been building, a couple of the boys who where milling around where now watching, one of the two shouted out, "Go on, take a swing, brown eyes!"

And the other joined it, "Nah Rob, do you think she could throw a real punch? Even if the blonde is weaker."

"Oh but I'd like see her try." Lizzy's eyes turned dark with her fists clenched by her side.

"Give her a swing now and I'll give you something better later." Rob jeered.

"Hey bro, I thought I called dibs." Shouted the other

Desperately trying to hold her composure Lizzy turned to walk away slamming Rob with her shoulder as she walked past, but before she could walk right past him he grabbed her arm and said, "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want to have a good time." He pulled her closer to him and Lizzy was on breaking point, I could tell, but before I could do anything she drew back her fist and smashed it right into his nose.

_Ouch_

Lizzy turned around to the other boy wiping the blood onto her trousers, "So yeah, I can throw a real punch," She turned on her heel and stormed of towards the woods.

"Lizzy!" I called after her, but she didn't look back. Looking around myself I noticed that although they may not have heard the jeering, everyone saw the punch. Newt and Thomas emerged from Homestead and came over to me,

"What going on? I heard shouting from inside," his eyes trailed off me over to the commotion, where two Med-jacks where tending to Rob's nose. It seemed to be broken.

"What happened to Rob?" Newt asked,

"Lizzy may have punched him."

"What? Lizzy? Are you sure?" Thomas couldn't believe it,

"Yeah, he was saying some rather offensive things."

"What did he say? Call her weak or something?" Newt said jokingly and I only shook my head, I didn't want to repeat what Rob had said.

As our conversation diffused Gally stormed over.

"I call Lizzy for trial under the breaking of the rule 'Never seriously harm another Glader.' The second rule she's broken."

"What's wrong with you?" I would not sit by while he tries to get my best friend kicked out into the maze again, "He was harassing her!"

"She's a liability. She's violent. She broke Robs nose, who knows who she'll attack next?"

"She's not a Griever, she didn't just attack him."

"Really? Because that's what it looked like to everyone else."

"Fine, you can have your trail," Newt said as if bored with the affair.

"Newt!"

"Gally has right to hold a trial, Flo. Every Glader has the right to hold trial."

"But she didn't do anything wrong,"

"Then she'll be fine anyway." I looked at him confused, why was he doing this.

"Flo, she technically broke one of our top three rules, it's not in my power to deny him a trial."

"When will it be?" Thomas asked,

"We'll give her a few hours to calm down, leave her for now, she clearly wants to be alone. It's six now so we'll hold it late at nine. If she doesn't return by eight-thirty then well send someone to get her, okay?"

Thomas and I nodded.

"Good that."

**Lizzy's POV**

I lifted my fingers to my cheeks to find them wet. I didn't remember crying. I didn't really understand why I had been either.

After I punched him I ran as far as I could into the woods before collapsing on my knees. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I felt uncomfortable, unsafe and afraid, but at the same time I was angry. I was angry with the two boys for making me look like a sensitive idiot. I resented the whole glade for its rules keeping me from kicking the crap out of him. I sat there for hours trying to keep myself calm and in control.

It was dark by the time I started to hear some twigs snap and leaves crunch beneath someone's feet, the steps were to heavy to be Flo's. I pretended not to notice them until they where directly behind me. I swung out my arm and took their feet out from beneath them as they landed on the ground I threw myself on top of them to hold them down.

"That's quite a defence you've got going there."

"_Thomas?_"

"Hi,"

"You're such a shank," I said climbing off him,

"So you can run, give good comebacks, _and _throw a good punch from what I hear,"

"Yeah well, I guess you guys are too easy for me," I said dryly, my sarcasm not being able to find its way into my voice.

"He shook you up real bad, huh?"

I only sat down with my back to him. He came over and sat by me carefully putting his arm around me. I leaned my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there,"

"It wouldn't have made a difference if you were, he still needed to realise that I'm not weak prey for his sexual frustration."

Thomas laughed softly against my head. Him being there drove away some of my discomfort and it was nice just to be with him.

"Sorry I knocked you over, I was a little on edge,"

"Don't worry, I've got a thick skull,"

"Doesn't leave much room for a brain, does it?" I said teasingly with a smile on my face.

"Come on, we have to go back, Gally's called a trial on 'harming another Glader'. You made it through last time, you'll make it through again."

For the second time since I arrived, the keepers all filed into Homestead to resume the little courtroom. I took my place as Gally took his. He was accusing me…again.

The same informal introduction was used as last time, only changing the reason I was on trial: "we're here to discuss the fate of Lizzy who punched Rob."

Gally stood up to give his reasoning, which was kind of obvious.

"I don't even know why you all aren't up here with me, she broke two, not one, but two of our main three rules!"

"Hey, Gally," Thomas stood up from beside me, "She's already been punished for the first one, and technically she didn't seriously injure him."

"She broke his nose."

"Oh get over it, she didn't break his leg, she punched him!"

"Thomas has a point, Gally," Newt's voice of reason rang out over them both. It was interesting to see how much authority he held over them.

"So we're gonna let it slide. Again. What is this saying to all the others? 'You can break the rules and we'll go soft on you'? We can't afford that."

"Yeah, well you've made your point, right moving forward." He looked to our side of the room where Thomas started to stand. I put my hand on his arm quickly before he could start speaking and whisper, "Thomas, I need to do this on my own," He met my stern look with one of shock. "I need their respect. I can't hide behind you; half of them already suspect your just doing this because you're into me, okay? I need to fight this one on my own." He sat down with an uncomfortable and slightly hurt look on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile, but I suspected it was more for myself than anyone.

"Look guys, I didn't just punch him for the sake of it and Flo can back me up on all this." As I said it my eyes trailed to the doorway where the door was open and Flo stood in the frame, so I decided to call her out on it, "Can't you Flo?"

She blushed as everyone turned to face her, but nodded even so.

"He was being a total shank, and it made me very uncomfortable, so in return and self-defence I punched him." My defence was short, but it was the truth.

"You're not allowed to take matters into your own hands, and punch someone, just because they make you feel uncomfortable," Gally retorted.

"Right, Gally, why do we have punishments?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You heard me, why do we have punishments?"

"So people know they did something wrong, and pay for it, like for example-"

"Yes, but" I say cutting him off, "why do we punish people in the open? God you lot are thick, Gally even said it himself!"

"To make an example of them." Thomas said to no one in particular.

"Finally! I had to show everyone else that it wasn't okay; just because he was the first one cocky enough to try something doesn't mean he would be the only one. Well that and I wasn't going to call for help like a petty little girl, I had to protect myself."

Gally was outraged, "That's klunk! What was he gonna do? He was just teasing, you dumb shank!"

"Are you actually kidding me? That sleazy git was trying to kiss me and you're telling me that's nothing?"

"Yeah I am, he was going to kiss you so what?"

I stared at him in disbelief, as Thomas jumped to his feet followed by Newt and a couple others. Thomas lunged towards Gally but was held back by a few guys I didn't know the names of.

"Gally, she's right, Rob was out of order doing that," Newt turned back to face me, "what else did he say?"

"He just kept making very rowdy and sexual claims to what he exactly planned to 'do' with me, which was disgusting enough, but when I tried to walk away he grabbed be by the arm and started to pull me towards himself. So I punched him." Luckily my voice stayed steady and didn't falter.

At this point Alby stood up, "Right I think I've heard enough to know that this meeting is a waste of all of our time. Lizzy you have the right as any other Glader that if you want to call Rob in here to answer for what he did, is that what you want?"

I looked at him considering the offer and only deciding that at best I would be creating more enemies for myself, it would be better to leave it at that. He wasn't very likely to try it again anyway. I shook my head.

"You sure?" Thomas asked, now concerned.

"Yes. I told you, I'm not hiding behind anyone anymore."

I walked out the room not even looking behind me, with a triumphant smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the lack of ****Wednesday****updates, we both have TONS of coursework, any British people over the age of 15 will know what we mean, but we're are hoping to keep the Sunday updates regular. So this chapter has been planned for some time now and we hope you like it, please follow and review! thanks ~ Emma and Sarah **

**Flo PoV**

Lizzy's trial had replaced my moodiness with worry that had now turned to relief. I wished she would be more careful, her rebellious nature would catch up with her one day, I was sure of it. For now there was nothing to do but talk to her. My anger had subsided I could see that I had been a bit irrational and I would regret not talking to her now.

I saw Lizzy over by the grove. She was most likely setting up for the night and so I grabbed a sleeping bag to join her.

She looked up as I approached her but she didn't say anything. _Great. _A few awkward moments passed as I started to lay out my sleeping bag.

"Lizzy I'm sorry," I said, finally managing to get it out, "I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier and-"

"It's okay"

"I know but… wait what?"

"It's okay, you think I don't see how often you look at Newt. The guy's an idiot not to have noticed. Seriously you spend your whole day gawking at him and when you're not, he's staring at you. The pair of you are so annoying, it's actually painful,"

I could feel the flush of red spreading to my cheeks. Lizzy wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me into a playful hug laughing at me.

"It's that obvious?"

"Well no more obvious than, I don't know, the walls collapsing in on each other!"

"Shit. No but seriously I can hardly talk to him normally without blushing, I don't have your confidence,"

"You do realise that it was more of an 'I'm about to die, fuck this shit' than a romantic walk in the woods,"

"Yeah, but…"

"No more excuses dummy, it's about time you admit this to yourself, you're hung up,"

"Bloody am, aren't I?"

"Mm-hmm, and it's not like you can just work with him, because who even knows what he does?"

"Speaking of jobs, I've only got two more days left,"

"What are you leaning towards?"

"Well out of Builders, Track-hoes, Baggers and Blood house, I guess Track-hoes was the lesser of the evils,"

"Wait when did you do Baggers?"

"The day after you were in the Maze,"

"Oh, was it worth missing them?"

"Completely,"

We settled down to sleep, talking and laughing as if it hadn't happened. That's how things had to be in the Glade. Grudges couldn't be held because we knew that any of us could die at any point, if a Griever decided to come past the walls. I guess normal life is the same, you never know how long you've got with someone, but when it's staring you in the face, it's hard to ignore.

**Lizzy PoV**

Having slept off my anger and annoyance I woke feeling relieved that I had not been thrown out of the glade. I may have been able to survive a night in the maze, but banishment? No.

It was five-thirty and Flo was still sleeping like a rock, the lucky shank. I headed over to the doors and waited for Thomas. I had not had a restful night that night; sleep never came easily to me except after running in the maze but last night I was still on edge.

Thomas came over about ten minutes later as I was terrorising another piece of grass by tearing it right down the middle.

"You okay?" He asked nervously,

"Yeah, fine," My answer came quickly and easily and provoked suspicion in Thomas face. I tried to brush it off, "Well shall we get going then?"

"The doors haven't opened…"

_Well shit_.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just shaken up I guess,"

"Hey, it's okay, after that no one will even try to get near you! I'm even slightly scared," He joked wrapping one arm around me and squeezing me in a half-hug.

"I guess,"

"And next time I promise I'll be there,"

I look up into his eyes and see that he really meant it, "I don't know why you're blaming yourself for this," My comment caught him off guard,

"What? Well I mean… I just… It's not like I think I could have handled it better, it's just that I feel like let you down not being there,"

"You can't trail me around everywhere I go," The doors cracked open signalling it was time to go,

"No, during the day that's your job," he winked at me,

"Dickhead," I muttered under my breath,

"Hey I could just run off without you,"

"Like _you_ could lose _me,_"

"Think you could outrun me then?"

"You bet," I said suddenly taking off into the maze at my full speed,

"Hey that's cheating!" I hear him call from behind me,

I laughed as I ran taking random turns through the maze and when I could no longer see him, I hid in the vines. He stopped just a short distance in front of me and called out my name. I broke free from the vines and tried to run in the opposite direction but his reflexes were faster than I gave him credit for and his arms soon closed around my waist. I mock screamed and we both laughed. He pressed his lips to my head as we stood there his arms wrapped around me.

"I thought we could go to the griever hole again today, you know work out the height and width,"

"Sounds like a plan, but I think I know the way vaguely from here so no more trailing,"

"Good that,"

When we reached the cliff we spent roughly half an hour just chucking rocks at it and hoping they go in. Some did, some didn't. We didn't know where the edge was until one of my rocks bounced back so hard I had to duck to avoid it.

"What was that? are you okay? Did it hit you?" Thomas was fussing over me when I was clearly okay,

"Thomas, I'm fine. I think I hit the edge of the hole," I chucked another stone where my last had hit but missed dramatically. I heard Thomas laugh next to me.

"Shut up,"

He seamlessly threw a rock and it bounced back at us hitting the exact place I had hit.

"Well now that's just showing off,"

We then tried to throw rocks just above where we had hit but it didn't disappear.  
>"Try to the right of where you just threw," He did and it vanished. "It's a circle."<p>

"See I have the throwing skills, and you have the brains,"

"Backhanded complement much?"

"No, we just make a great team," He said planting a kiss on my lips that was well received.

**Flo PoV**

"Flo... FLO!"

"What! Wha-wha-what's going on?"

"Nothing much, you sleep like a rock don't you," Newts teasing face looked down on me making me feel self-conscious as I drew my sleeping bag up higher around myself.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a really good dream about…" _shit, _"um… never mind,"

"Right… oh and I woke you up early because you're with Frypan today, and that means preparing breakfast."

I looked next to me to find Lizzy's sleeping bag gone,

"Wait what time is it?"

My question was answered by the booming noise of the doors opening. I looked over just in time to see two figures slip through the west doors.

"Breakfast needs to be ready by seven," He said over his shoulder as he walked off to God-knows-where.

The cooks worked on a different schedule to the rest of the Gladers. They started at six (so yeah I was late) and worked till nine then took a two hour break and started to prepare lunch at eleven and worked till three then took another two hour break and worked from five until eight. The best part was you got first picks of the food.

By the end of shift one I was hot sweaty and ready for a break from the small kitchen. I spent my first hour just sitting alone at the edge of the grove picking at a piece of bark.

As I gazed around the Glade I saw it again; halfway up the wall on the North side and mostly covered by ivy. The marks seemed too regular to be just plain weathering and I felt as though I should recognise them somehow.

We still had a good hour left before next shift and it was all I needed.

I jogged across the Glade to the North entrance and looked up. It was much higher than I thought, about twenty feet and a few paces right of the opening. I quickly looked behind me to check no one was looking and started to scale the wall.

The vines of ivy were thick and strong and easily held my weight. That being said, the Maze walls offered me no grip and I found myself slipping a few times. After a few minutes of hauling myself up the vines, I reached the etching. Making sure my feet were securely planted on the wall (I hadn't come all this way just to stupidly slip and fall) I studied the etchings in front of me.

K.E.D.

_What in the world is K.E.D?_

I brushed aside the vines to the left and revealed the whole word.

W.I.C.K.E.D.

Memories tried to push to the front of my mind. There were so many I felt as if my head was under attack. I shut my eyes and tried to focus on one but they all stayed just out of reach, like a mental barrier was holding them back, taunting me. I lost my grip on the vines and before I could fully process what was happening I was falling.

Falling. The wind rushing around my head as the ground came up behind me.

I hit the ground, back first, then my head and legs. The wind was forced out of me and I saw black teetering at the edge of my vision. I was aware of someone coming towards me, shouting my name, but the pain was flaring up and I could feel a trickle of blood running down my hairline.

_This can't be good._

Someone scooped me up and started jogging, shouting for help. I recognised the voice but in my muddled state I couldn't put a face to him. I tilted my head towards him but before I could focus in on his face the final threads on consciousness snapped and I let myself slip into darkness.

I woke up in a bed with what felt like the world's worst headache and general feeling of being bruised. Everywhere.

"Flo?"

I turned my head to the side and saw a familiar face looking down at me. Newt. He looked worried but there was also something else hidden in his eyes, anger?

"Are you okay? You hit the ground so hard I am sure you have a concussion. Do you want me to get the med-jack?"

"No, I'm fine now, just feeling a bit bruised."

He seemed to relax a bit,

"Do you mind telling me what the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

"Um... I think I saw...something, on the wall. I'm not sure what happened after that."

"That scared me! For a minute there I thought you jumped off on purpose."

"Why would I do that?" I asked suddenly very curious.

"Because that's what I did when I first came to the Glade."

My confusion must have been evident on my face.

"Back in the beginning, when there were twenty of us, all boys, there were no rules and no order. People were running into the maze and not knowing where they were going. No one who went in made it out, day or night. There aren't very many of us left, the originals. Nick took charge, he had Alby's job, but he died a few days before Thomas and Chuck came up in the box. Anyway, he established the keepers and by this time we had gone through all the supplies and found a few watches allowing us to know when the doors opened and closed. That's when we decided to form the Runners, we would write down our turns and follow them back. I was a Runner in the beginning, before I got my limp. We were still in the first few months and there was still a struggle for power, everyone wanted to be leader. There was no one to explain anything to us, it was all so terrifying not knowing why you were there and having no one to tell you it was normal. I couldn't take it, and I hate myself now for what I did. I was weak and I couldn't handle it like everyone else could. So I tried to kill myself. I climbed up as far as I could manage to in my state; I was so desperate for it all to be over. When I thought I was high enough I jumped." He paused as if forgetting that he was talking to me and fiddling senselessly with the edge of the sheet.

"And somehow survived?" I prompted him,

"Turns out I didn't climb high enough. Alby got to me in time. So when you jumped I... panicked I guess."

I met his eyes and tried to convey what couldn't be said.

He finally added, "I didn't want it to be you."

I had never felt such a strong, compelling sensation before than I had to kiss him right then. I leaned towards him and he met me in the middle. I had been anticipating for this moment longer than I had realised and it wasn't until-

_BANG!_

"What the _hell_ happened!?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heyyyyy! How are you guys? We both have so much going on right now and all we really want to do is write. Exams have us in chains (Believe me i'd way rather be in the glade) **

**Lizzy PoV**

"What the _hell _happened!?" I demanded, striding into the room, Thomas at my heels. I saw the two jump apart and sensed I was interrupting, but right then, I didn't care. She couldn't die! I was _not_ going to be the only girl. I suddenly realised this was how she felt before my trials.

I stared into her blushing face that contrasted her cool blue eyes dramatically. "Well?"

"I fell,"

"From what? A shuck fifty foot wall!"

"Twenty foot," Newt corrected,

I squinted my eyes in frustrated confusion.

"Look I climbed up the wall because I thought I saw something"

"Um how?"

"The ivy, I used it like a rope,"

"Then how on earth did you fall?"

"I let go! I didn't _mean _to, do you think my brain is made of klunk?"

"So you climbed a wall of ivy, and didn't think to tie yourself off?"

She sat silently for a moment, and then looked into her sheets.

"You dumb shank," I said smiling, I was just happy she was okay. I walked round the side of the bed and leaned over to give her a hug, careful of the bruises on her skin.

I shooed the boys out and we sat in the Med wing, and I was informed, none to my surprise, that Newt and Flo had _finally_ kissed.

Flo stayed in the hospital all night, and when I woke up at around one I felt like I needed to be in a hospital bed too. My cramps were eating me up and when I staggered into Homestead to get some painkillers I was met with total confusion. But I sorted everything out and went back to bed.

At five thirty Thomas shook me awake.

"Hey Lizzy, It's five thirty," I didn't respond only moaned in reply, "Hey I know it's early, but you're normally fine with it, wait are you okay?"

"It just hurts so much," Instantly he unzipped my sleeping bag and started to search my body for injury,

"What happened, where did you hurt yourself?"

"THOMAS!" I said a little too loudly stirring some of those around us, so reverted to a harsh whisper, "I'm not injured, I'm just on my period you dumb shank,"

"Oh, um, so does that, ur, mean you like you, you can't run and stuff?"

"No I can run just go grab some paracetamol or something,"

"Para-what?"

"Painkillers, whatever you call them," I hiss at him quietly restraining myself from shouting, "Get a packet so I have them for the day,"

He scampered off while I silently talked myself into moving. I had only just managed to get up out of bed when Thomas had come back.

"So I got a bottle of aspirin, I hope that's okay." He said passing me a bottle of water with it. I swallowed two pills and stood up hoping the pain would go away soon. I quickly changed in the bathroom before meeting Thomas at the already open doors.

"Sorry," I said bashfully as we start to run, the pain had faded by then,

"No don't worry," He said casually, "I see the rumours about girls becoming moody bitches on their period are…" cue my death stare, "so completely untrue, what dumb Shank made those rumours up, they are _so_ not true. You're like a little fluffy unicorn." I smiled playfully at him as we ran.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You have to do literally everything that I ask you to,"

"Wait why?"

"It's just the rules, when a girl is on her period her boyfriend has to do everything for her,"

"So does that make me your boyfriend?"

"Yup," I said kissing him on the cheek.

**Flo Pov**

I woke up naturally for the first time in… '_Wait it hasn't even been a week!'_

I had one of those 'oh shit' moments when I realised where I was and why I was there. After Lizzy had left last night I had been alone. Or so I had thought, I was proven wrong when I realised that I was utterly uncomfortable and tried to move only to have Newt rush to my side to help me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're covered in bruises,"

"Great, so does this mean that I don't have to work today?"

He laughed a really cute little laugh that made me feel embarrassed even though I hadn't said anything embarrassing. God I was awkward.

"I just mean… like… I don't even know what I'm saying,"

"Probably because you're all drugged up,"

"Wait? Does that, ur, mean that I might have, you know, had some… weird dreams or something,"

"Yes, we kissed," His cheeks flushed bright red and I feared mine looked the same.

"And are we alone now?" I said with a hint of a smile,

"Yes, we are," He leaned forward and rested his chin on the edge of the sheet,

"Oh come on, that's just teasing, I can't even move!" He moved the rest of the way. When our lips met it was intoxicatingly sweet and I felt ridiculous for being so happy. A small giggle escaped my lips and brushed against his.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not today,"

"Oh I see, you have one of those pick and choose jobs, now that's the kind of work I'd like,"

"Guess you'll just have to suck up to me then,"

"Guess I will," I said kissing him again. It was nice to finally spend some time alone with him where I wouldn't get interrupted by Lizzy, and could finally have some-

"Flo, you're going to need to take another dosage,"

_Thanks Jeff_

"Newt can I leave this with you, she needs two every three hours, we've got a lot going on right now,"

"What do you mean?" Newt asked,

Jeff shrugged, "Guess the grievers are claiming more victims. Will just got stung; we're giving him the serum now,"

"Will? Is he okay?"

"What do you think? He just got stung by a griever, you shank, 'course he's not okay. Look I'll fill you in on the gossip later, but right now dude I've got bigger problems."

He left the room and both me and Newt looked at each other. Things were getting worse. Maybe Gally was right about us.

"What do you think that means?" I ask Newt.

"I don't know."

When the one with all the answers has none, then you know you're in deep shit.

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do, just wait and sit it out,"

"What if it doesn't stop Newt? What do we do then?"

"It will stop, it has to,"

"Newt you can't sit out every storm. We have to start doing things," I was getting flustered, he couldn't ignore this.

"WELL I DON'T SEE YOU COMING OUT WITH ANY BRIGHT IDEAS!"

I stayed silent and looked into his fiery eyes. I never thought he'd shout, least of all to me, "Newt," my hurt was clearly evident in my voice as he stepped back and looked ashamed.

"Flo, I'm… I'm sorry," He turned around and left the room,

"Newt!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys, so this chapter is following up Flo's little incident. Hope you enjoy it. Please Review and Follow, love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Maze Runner**

Lizzy Pov

Two days past and nothing much happened. The maze was on its usual cycle, from what we could see. Not having Flo around was sort of annoying, but at the same time it gave me more time to actually talk to the other guys, and to my great surprise most of them were pretty cool.

I was on my way to knowing half the guys names, and considering there were a lot this was quite good. Most of them just hung around with their keepers in little groups, which was quite funny to see, although Gally usually just sat around sulking by himself, giving me the evils.

"Alright listen up!" Alby shouted standing on a bucket at dinner, "Tonight is capture the flag, now I know we're down a few but there are still plenty of us so what do you say?" A loud cheer ran through the Gladers as they stood up to sort out Teams.

"Newt and I will go as Team captains, Newt you pick first,"

"Lizzy," Newt said instantly,

"Thomas," Alby said,

Now this was cause for a good game.

Gally sat this one out, thankfully. I couldn't bare the thought of him being on my team.

As the game started Thomas and I just stood across from each other on the centerline.

"You are so going down Tommy,"

"You wish, you know I'm faster than you, right?"

"I thought we proved that that was _so _not the case, in the maze the other day,"

"Yeah right, I was just going soft on you,"

_That's right _I thought _Keep him talking_

"Oh of course you were, well don't hold back- _Newt now_!" I shouted over the field to start his distraction that we had planned. Newt ran over the line with a good number of our guys who were met by the opposition. Thomas ran over to help and this was my chance. I sprinted towards the flag on their side and no one really noticed as they were too busy attacking each other, but I did have to trip up a few guys on my way. When I was nearing Thomas realized and started to come after me. I wriggled the flag free and ran towards my nearest teammate, Dave. I subtly gave him the flag and then we split so that Thomas would still think I had it.

Thomas was hot on my trail followed by Alby and a few others. Thomas was no faster than me but I made the mistake of looking back and so he dived and tackled me to the ground.

"Told you I was faster!" He said triumphantly reaching to my hands only to find them empty, "Wait what?"

I only laughed in reply to his confusion and looked around to see that Dave had made it back and we had won.

Everyone was chatting excitedly, still on the buzz of the game. Thomas and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to steal under the cover of the trees for some time alone. We didn't bother with sleeping bags that night as I just rested my head on his shoulder and he held me for the night.

Two more days passed without consequence and Flo was still in the Med-jacks wing.

Thomas and I had got back from the maze early that day so Winston and Jeff had challenged us to a ball game. They looked cocky at first but didn't stay that way for long, that's what you got when you challenge a pair of runners, total defeat.

**Flo's Pov**

Finally, I was let out of the Med-jacks wing. It was so nice to be able to walk further than just to the toilet, even if it did hurt. Lizzy had come in every evening after she got back from running filling me in on what was happening and the game of capture the flag. I told her about what was going on inside the wing. The screams filled the building so thoroughly. Just as Will had finished going through the changing Jackson went in. The Runners where dropping like flys. No one knew why, and I was worried for Lizzy.

Newt still hadn't come. I hated to admit it but every time Lizzy had walked through the doors, I was secretly disappointed that it wasn't him.

I had nothing more to do every day but berate myself for pressuring him. God, those four days would have been so much better with him. Part of me wanted to say that he was just busy, that he just didn't have the time. In reality, I knew he was avoiding me.

I stepped out into the sun and sucked in the warm air. My absence from the glade had changed nothing. It was six but the sun was still up and everyone had finished work. Lizzy and Thomas were all playing some form of ball sport against Winston and Jeff, while Chuck cheered from the sidelines. At a glance the teams seemed fair enough. Jeff was lean and athletic, while Winston was rather average. Thomas was agile and but Lizzy was a good four inches shorter than the six-foot boys and didn't look like she had any bulk on her at all.

Thomas threw the ball to Lizzy who slipped around Jeff easily and ran over the line on one side of the 'pitch'. I was surprised she even had the energy after a days running. They smiled and laughed as they set up the next round.

I wished I could have joined in but the bruises on my back were only just starting to heal and any sudden movements caused me a lot of pain.

I was just about to walk over to stand by Chuck when I felt a light hand on my shoulder,

"Flo," I tensed up as I recognised Newts voice. I turned around to face him not quite knowing what to expect to see in his face. He looked quite bashful. He seemed to be embarrassed, ashamed and apologetic all at once.

"Flo, I… come on," He turned his back to me and headed over to the grove. At first I was suspicious and a little nervous, but I remembered that this was Newt, and I could trust him, and would trust him, with my life.

The shade of the trees hid us from the rest of the Glade and I did not know whether this made me anxious or relived, but I did know that I felt very awkward.

"I wanted to apologise," Newt said looking at the floor, "I was wrong, to shout at you and to not visit you. I just didn't want to make things worse so I kept putting off going to see you and… bloody hell I'm such an arse,"

"It's okay, Newt, It's okay, it was my fault-"

"No it wasn't, it wasn't your fault at all," His hands reached up and cupped my face, "Flo I really am sorry,"

He pulled me towards him and kissed me. This wasn't anything like our first kiss, brief and light. This was deeper and he kissed me as if he might have lost me. I never thought that he would kiss me with so much intensity and for the moment I lost myself.

When he pulled back and looked into my eyes, I answered him with no words and instead leaned into him again. I never wanted this moment to end.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but there is something that I need you to do, preferably tonight,"

"What?"

"So I think what happened was, when you were at the wall what you saw triggered so many memories that you were overwhelmed and fell, and then lost them all due to hitting your head,"

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"If you could, can you go over to the wall and just look, from the ground this time, see if it triggers any memories?"

"Sure."

I walked back out into the Glade and walked straight for the wall. Lizzy had just wrapped up her game with the guys and jogged over to greet me with a hug and I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt at all.

"You're out!" she said with delight,

"Yeah, finally,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I have four day old bruises from falling from a wall,"

"Guess that can have bad repercussions,"3

"Yeah,"

"So where are you going now?"

"To the wall,"

"I thought we just established that you and climbing walls are not a good mix?"

"I'm not climbing it, just looking at it. I think it triggered memories and Newt wants to see if it will again, and from a place where I am in slightly less danger."

"Good idea,"

Lizzy Pov

We arrived at the wall and Flo pointed up it to where there was a small etching. We stared at it for a moment and then I heard her whisper under her breath,

"Wicked is good,"

"What?" I asked,

"Hmm?" she replied,

"You just said something,

"No I didn't," she said confused,

"Yes you did, something about wicked?"

"What's wicked?"

"I don't know, it's etched in really big letters on all the walls in the maze,"

"Oh, okay,"

We were silent for a moment and she started to whisper again,

"Wicked…wicked…wicked,"

"Flo?" she started to get louder,

"Wicked, wicked, wicked," She was talking vey loudly now, "Wicked, wicked," Suddenly she took in a sharp breath,

"Wicked is good!" she was almost shouting

"Flo?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She stood a few steps in front of me. She turned sharply around and I drew back my hand cautiously. When her hair was blown from her face by the wind I was frozen in my place.

It was her eyes. There was no black, only blue. Her lips curled and she growled like an animal.

And she threw herself at me.


	14. Chapter 14

** A/N: Hey guys, so following up the cliff we left you hanging off, hope your still enjoying it, please follow and review, and we will see you next sunday,**

**Disclaimer: Don't own maze runner**

Lizzy Pov

I had to react, but I didn't want to hurt her. She was shaking. I ducked at the punches she threw, I skidded back at the kicks she lashed out, but all the while I held her eyes. Except they weren't her eyes, they weren't her eyes at all. My lips parted to scream but I couldn't. How could I scream at my friend? Yet here she was trying to kill me. She was screaming. It was so unearthly that I could never have believed that it was her scream and not that of a Griever. Again she pushed all of her weight towards me and I grabbed her wrists throwing her to the ground. I winced as she landed and backed away. There were people running towards us. She scrambled up off the ground hissing and panting like an animal.

_This isn't Flo. This _isn't _Flo. _

She tried to claw my face and I span away before she could, but she gave me no time to recover, swiping at my legs so fast I almost fell. Fresh hot tears came to my eyes. How do you stop someone from killing you, if killing them would be the same thing? My hands were clamped around her arms,

"Flo, don't do this, this isn't you, Flo? Flo!"

She thrashed her way out of my grip and pushed me to the floor. Her legs sank around me as she hissed and tried to pin my arms up by my head. I was screaming now. I was screaming for my life against this monster, this monster that was not my friend. Her hand came up, about to claw at my face, but she wavered and I could almost imagine that her eyes were coming back, when Jeff swung a steel bucket around and hit her on the head. She rolled off me and Jeff walked over to her to see that she was out cold but she swung a piece of rock from the floor managing to cut Jeff's leg. He grunted in pain but only swung the bucket again this time hitting her squarely in the temple and knocking her out.

I sat up; all eyes were on me as I sat hyperventilating and crying. Thomas cautiously came closer to me but I thrashed out at him. I didn't want anyone to come near me. I just wanted to sit and cry and for everyone to bugger the hell off. He picked me up and pushed through the crowd of people. I started hitting at him but I stopped after a while, as I had no energy left. The world was blurry and my head was pounding. My best friend lay unconscious on the floor and I didn't know, when she woke up, if she was still going to be the Flo I knew or if she would just want to kill me again. I hoped it was the former, but my doubt was too strong to ignore. The world went from blurry to black before my eyes.

I woke up in Thomas' lap. I stood up a bit too quickly and the throbbing in my head returned,

"Hey, it's okay, calm down. Calm down,"

"Thomas," a faint whisper came from my lips as I moved closer to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and we stayed silent for a moment as I tried to come to terms with what just happened. Flo had tried to kill me. Not Flo, but something controlling her. Trying to kill me, and hurt Jeff. _Jeff_

"Jeff."

"Jeff?" the levels of concern and confusion were equally high in Thomas' voice.

"Flo hurt him, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, I'm way more worried about you! You dumb shank. If you hadn't noticed, she tried to _kill _you,"

"I know, but she hurt him too," I said quietly,

"Come here," he said wrapping his arms more tightly around me. The seconds dragged out.

"Do you want to see her?" Thomas asked, "She's in the slammer,"

_You threw her in the slammer_ I corrected to myself,

I mulled it over, I couldn't decide,

"What's she like? Now, I mean,"

"She hasn't said a word, not to anyone… not even to Newt,"

"Then what is she doing?"

"She just sits there in silence, we don't know if it's the trauma or because she's still… like she was,"

"Take me to her."

We walked in silence. My hand held Thomas' to stop it from shaking. I felt so much that I was numb. I had to put on a brave face, pretend I was stronger than this, but inside there was a knife lodged in my stomach that I could not pull out.

Her face was just another grey wall in the small confined cell. Her hands and ankles were tied and she had her back to the wall. She stared at her feet and didn't move or flinch when we came in.

Newt was there, his back pressed to the wall opposite Flo with the wall of bars between them, his eyes never leaving her face. His eyes were filled with as much as I felt: apprehension, hurt, betrayal, confusion, worry and pain. It was all too much for one person to feel. Jeff sat down with his back to the wall facing Thomas and I. Together we made a circle and it chilled me how normal that was.

No words were exchanged. The quiet whistles of the wind filled the room as I took her in. From a distance she could be the same old Flo, but from here I could see that she looked tired.

"How long has it been?" I asked in a hushed whisper to Thomas.

Her head snapped round to mine unnervingly.

"Lizzy," She said it as if it had been caught in her throat for too long. Our eyes locked and her intense blue eyes held mine, unreadable. Either unreadable or I was not willing to accept what was in them. Confusion. She made a jolt to push herself closer and I took a step back, even though she could not get to me.

"It's the morning after, so about ten hours ago,"

So she had not slept after waking from unconsciousness.

"Why?" My voice rang out strong and true, but everyone was looking at Flo.

"I can't answer that until someone tells me what happened,"

Flo's Pov

The night had passed without leaving a trace of memory. All I could remember doing was looking at the wall and waking up in the slammer. My head was throbbing and Newt had just started asking me "Why?" in a voice as cold and hard as the concrete beneath my hands and all I could do was shake my head, no words would come out. I had sat there surrounded by three walls of concrete and one wall of bars on my own while Jeff and Newt studied me. People came and went but no one's voice matched Lizzys'. They talked in hushed tones of what to do with me. They tried to shout at me to get me to speak but I was too afraid. Too afraid of what I might say, and how they might see me. Might they think I was lying? Others had tried talking to me as if I was a child, but I was still too afraid.

Once again, two people come down the stairs. They said nothing.

One small voice broke the silence, and it was the one that I had been waiting for.

"How long has it been?"

"Lizzy," I looked up at her, her scared eyes and cowering figure. She was terrified of something. I was confused, she was safe, she had Thomas by her side and no one in here would hurt her. I tried to shuffle towards her and she flinched. She was scared of me.

"It's the morning after, so about ten hours ago," Thomas said still looking at me but ignoring my words,

"Why?" She asked just like everyone else. They all asked me "why?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Why would you do it?"

"How can you just sit there and not tell us why?"

All the while I had sat there and said nothing, because I didn't know.

So I finally said, "I can't answer that until someone tells me what happened,"

Four confused faces appeared before me,

"What do you mean?" Newt had stopped slouching on the wall and was stood up to his full height,

"I _mean, _Newt, that I don't remember anything," I pleaded with them, they had to believe me,

"Why didn't you say that earlier then?" Newt shouted,

"Because I was terrified!" I said back,

"Of what?"

"Of you,"

"Well that's rich! Coming from the girl who attacked her own best friend,"

Lizzy flinched at the words as they came loudly from Newt's mouth and were left hanging in the air.

"Is that why you look so scared?" I whispered to Lizzy, "Lizzy… I… I don't know what to say,"

She didn't reply,

_Shit, _what had I done,

"Will someone please explain, in detail, what happened?"

If I hadn't known Lizzy's voice so well I wouldn't have known who was speaking, her eyes were fixated on the floor,

"We were at the wall, you wanted - well you said Newt wanted you - to look at the etching again, and then all of a sudden you started muttering under your breath, you said, 'Wicked is good,' and then you didn't remember saying anything at all. You did it again and again, getting louder and louder but you suddenly stopped, and when you turned to face me, you weren't you at all. Your eyes… you had no black center, just blue, nothing but blue. You tried to kill me. You tried to punch and kick me and you tried to claw at my face. I dodged you as much as I could before you got me on the ground. Jeff then tried to knock you out, he managed to get you off me, but you picked up a rock and started to hit him in the leg with it. That was when he knocked you out fully,"

The floor held everyone's gaze.

"Lizzy, I'm so sorry, I don't remember it at all, I don't remember anything. It's like someone took my memory, its like…"

We all knew what it was like. It was just like how the creators took our memory,

"What if the creators can control our memories even now?" Thomas asked,

No one answered but Lizzy said, "More importantly, what if the creators can control _us_?"

"Lizzy, think about what you're saying," Newt said,

"Newt, you didn't look into her eyes! That… _thing_ that attacked me, that wasn't Flo,'

"She's right," Jeff contributed, "I may not know Flo all that well, but I know she wasn't controlling her body last night, I mean look at her! She's cowering at the thought of herself!"

And he was right. I had tucked my legs under my chin trying to make myself as small as possible.

Newt still looked skeptical,

"In all two years here nothing like this has ever happened, so why now?"

"Newt! Now you just sound like Gally, she was possessed and all you can do is blame her?" Lizzy had broken out of her uncharacteristic nervousness into rage,

"Lizzy she tried to kill you,"

"She did nothing, the creators don't want us to trust her,"

"Or they want you dead,"

"Then why did she try to kill Jeff too, huh? They want this. That's why they sent up two girls, that's why they had her attack us, they want distrust and anarchy, don't, please, please don't give them that,"

"Newt you're the one always telling us we have to stick together," Thomas' voice was full of reason as he tried to reach out to his friend, "you're the glue that keeps this whole thing going. When the glue picks a side everything falls apart. We need you, Newt, so keep this together, we need to stick together,"

"Maybe it's about time someone else held things together, because I can't"

And just like that Newt was gone from the room.

I wanted to call after him, but I didn't. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't. I just looked at Lizzy, pleading with my eyes for her to do what I was not able to.

Immediately she turned on her heel and left the room. I noted to thank her later.


End file.
